


Book

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat, getting invested in a book in human form decided to try reading in his cat form, but gets distracted with playing with the pages...





	Book

Killian put down his book and glanced over at the clock. He’d been enjoying his latest read, one of Emma’s ‘classics’ that she’d insisted that he try. ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’ had many highlights so far and the era that the book was set in was much more familiar to him than the world he was currently living in with Emma. He enjoyed their little trips to Storybrooke, but after a few weeks, he always ended up missing their quarters at the palace in the Enchanted Forest.

He got up from his reading chair and made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the transformation spell. He didn’t have to transform on a regular basis, but he enjoyed it and so did Emma. It gave them both the ability to be together but to have some private time too. He checked the time again, mentally calculating whether there was anywhere he needed to be that might get in the way of a transformation, before he drank the liquid down.

He had just enough time to place the vial back down on the kitchen surface before he felt the spell work its magic. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was on four paws and back in his tiny kitten body. He’d never quiet understood why the curse had made him into a kitten rather than a cat, but he didn’t mind. As the months had passed since he’d been cursed, he had noticed his cat form growing and teething, so he was unsure what would happen in terms of ageing if he continued to transform.

Killian made his way back over to his reading chair with the intention of filling the hour until Emma got home with a catnap, when his eyes fell on the book he’d just put down. He wanted to keep reading, to find out what happened next to Dorian Gray, but he’d never tried reading in his cat form before.

Carefully, so as not to damage the book, he opened it with his paw to the page he’d been reading previously. Immediately, he realised that he might have a problem when the tassels on the bookmark awakened the hunter within him. He forced the cat instincts down and shoved the bookmark to the floor so it couldn’t distract him any further from his task.

He settled down to read the page, his eyes scanning it much quicker than his human eyes did. He reached the end of the page and sat back, carefully turning the next page. His eyes went wide and the instinctual need to hunt roared in his mind as the page fluttered slightly as it turned. His paw darted out to turn another page and his wide blue eyes stared at that page as it too fluttered. Before long, he’d flicked through all of the pages and knocked the book to the floor in his excitement.

When Emma arrived home from a busy shift at the station, she found her copy of ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’ upturned on the floor and her kitten husband batting around the bookmark beneath the reading chair.


End file.
